parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures (Cars) Trilogy
Cast: Creatures (Cars) *Lightning McQueen - Valiant *Sally Carrera - Victoria (Valiant) *Mater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Chick Hicks - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Lynda Weathers - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Tex Dinoco - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Red - Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) *Sheriff - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fillmore - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ramone - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Flo - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mia and Tia - Abby Cadabby and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Fred - Radley (Secret Millionaires Club) *Harv - Adult Derek (The Swan Princess) *Peterbuilt - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Stanley - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Bob Cutlass - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Darrel Cartrip - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Boost, DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod - Honest John, Gideon (Pinocchio), Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Car Reporter #1 - José Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Japanese Car Reporter - Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Colonel Nozzaire (Gadget and the Gadgetinis) *Jay Limo - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Sven 'the Governator' - Actual Factual (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Car Reporter #2 - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Van and Minny - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tamp) *Security Guard #2 - Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Mario - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Michael Schumacher Ferrerai - Yeti (Monsters, Inc.) *TJ Hummer - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Chick's Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *The King's Pit Crew - Various "The Muppets" Characters *Tractors - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Frank - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Finn McMissile - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Holley Shiftwell - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Siddeley - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Professor Zundapp - Professor Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron) *Rod Redline - Von Bot (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Acer - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Grem - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Otis - Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins) *Miles Axlerod - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Francesco Bernoulli - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Mama Bernoulli - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Uncle Topolino - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Mama Topolino - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Agent Leland Turbo - Turbo *Crabby - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Combat Ship - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mel Dorado - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Lewis Hamilton - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jeff Gorvette - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Brent Mustangburger - Ian Lightfoot (Onward) *David Hobbscap - Perch Perkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *WGP Racers - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm and Three Squeeze Aliens (Toy Story) *Tomber - Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Ivan - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *J. Curby Gremlin - Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) *Lemon Cars - Various Warriors From "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" *Victor Hugo - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! A VeggieTales Movie) *Tubbs Pacer - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Vladimir Trunkov - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *The Queen - Queen Elizabeth II (Minions) Creatures 3 (Cars 3) *Cruz Ramirez - Tulip (Storks) *Jackson Storm - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Miss Fritter - Chef (Trolls) *Smokey - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Cal Weathers - Flash (Zootopia) *Natalie Certain - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sterling - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Daniel "Danny" Swervez - Thomas the Tank Engine *Kurt - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Bobby Swift - Rudy Davis (Fat Albert (2004)) Movies: *Creatures (Cars) *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Creatures 3 (Cars 3) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoofs